Lore:Dragons
Dragons were once the rulers of all of Relia during the first age, the Age of Dawning. They are now widely believed to be extinct after the War of the Earthshapers. Very little is known about these ancient beings, for the knowledge the mortal races now possess comes only from the discovery of ancient ruins and artifacts, which even the greatest of scholars can only attempt to make sense of. The Qeldari hold that they have fully translated the dragon-tongue, and claim to have mapped the true history of the dragons and their downfall. According to these Qeldari scholars, the dragons roamed Relia when it was a single landmass, and possessed magic great enough to shape the land around them. They created the world in a way with this power, raising great mountain ranges, forests, rivers and lakes as they saw fit. The legends tell that the Titans also carried with them this same power, though for eons they were content to remain below the sea which was their domain. In an event that the Qeldari have come to call the Vula'el Cresallimar, or War of the Earthshapers, the dragons and titans eventually met and clashed with one another, unleashing their devastating earthshaping powers in a cataclysmic battle that shattered the world and broke it into several continents. It is believed that the dragons and titans were both extinguished during this brutal war, though translated dragonlore suggests that some of the surviving dragons and titans simply somehow left the world of Relia behind. Dragon Knowledge in the Fourth Age Source: Kaltuviel Eldanar in "Shapers of the World", 2A 203 Dragons are said to have been anywhere from 3,000 to 10,000 feet in length, with equal sized wingspans. This would make them the largest living creature in recorded history. No records exist of what dragons fed on, or how they mated and bred, if they did at all. Ancient texts and depictions suggest that the dragon's power came from its mouth, as opposed to the titans which drew power from their eyes. Dragon relics most commonly depict the creature breathing fire, but several other elements have also been displayed, including water, frost, wind, and lightning. As such, many scholars attribute the existence of elemental magic to that of the dragons, just as their earthshaping power is so similar to druidic magic. It is unknown how the dragons harnessed the power into their breath. Dragons are believed to have had a nearly impenetrable scaly hide that could only be pierced or broken by another dragon's horns, spikes, or teeth. Several different anatomical varities of dragons have been found illustrated, showing some to have several horns and spikes of this kind, while others possess none at all. Some scholars have concluded that the age of the dragon determines the quantity and size of these adornments. The texts suggest that dragons made their homes within hollowed out mountains of immense size. What might appear as a sweeping ancient city is believed to often be the remnants of merely one dragon's lair. Their architecture is of a black obsidian-like stone, often etched with runic carvings. It is unknown why the dragons created the structures that they did, though the Qeldari believe it was simply to mark a particular dragon's territory. It is believed that dragons were largely solitary creatures who did not live in tribes, clans, or families of any kind. Known Dragons Few dragons are known by name. Those that are seem to have been written of in several dragon ruins across Relia, lending the belief that they were greater than normal dragons. The names have been roughly translated into Qeldari-Draconic, for the dragon tongue is believed to be unspeakable by normal means. *'Syron' - This dragon is the most spoken of in draconic lore, and is believed to have been the largest and most powerful of all dragons. Syron is depicted as a colossal red dragon who raised the highest mountain peak in the world, believed to be what is now known as Mount Kiranesh to the orcs who dwell there, or Skybreach by the humans, in southern Kelsimar. *'Maldrakir' - Often called "the corruptor", or Criciniel in elvish or Maldurian in dwarvish, Maldrakir is used poetically in many ancient tales and fables revolving around betrayal and the corruption that besets one who has a lust for power. Little is known about the true Maldrakir, but the ancient translated texts suggest that he was known for slaying his own kin and possibly once sought to destroy Relia during the first age. Draconic lore suggests he was eventually defeated by Syron, who impaled Maldrakir with his tail and then sealed him beneath an unbreakable mountain. *'Ilsindre' - Nothing is known of Ilsindre except that recovered texts dub her as the Aedreil, or "the last", suggesting that she may have been the last dragon birthed upon Relia. Given that scholars know nothing of how the dragons came to be - whether they bred or were somehow otherwise placed upon Relia - there is no measuring the significance of this title.